


Friction

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Smut, protective fatherly Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt from the giveaway: Ryan and Michael both love Gavin. A lot. It's come to the point where the two of them have an unhealthy obsession with him. One day, they figure out that they both like him. Unfortunately, neither of them are exactly willing to share. Gavin's completely oblivious to the entire thing. Bonus points for bondage! (cause that's my jam, yo.) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> And in a stunning example of a more specific prompt getting you a longer fic, this piece of ridiculousness ended up almost 3,700 words long. Enjoy, anon!

Michael Jones did not get jealous.

 

This was a fact, and he'd probably punch anyone that ever tried to tell him differently.

 

The heat coiling in his stomach didn't have anything to do with how friendly Ryan had gotten with Gavin as of late. Not at all. Definitely not. And when Gavin had jokingly propositioned Ryan for a blowjob in a Let's Play, the way that Michael's heart felt like someone had grabbed it and none too gently squeezed it, well. That was just coincidence. Still, the casual innuendos that the two other men kept throwing at each other were getting a little excessive, in Michael's opinion.

 

It was really only with the entire group's best interests at heart that Michael stopped Ryan as he was about to leave after working late one night. No personal ulterior motives at play at all.

 

Michael lowered his voice, despite the fact that there was no one else in the room with them, or even any of the adjoining rooms. "Look, Ryan, I don't want to be a dick or whatever, but I think you should tone it down with the sexual jokes with Gavin."

 

Ryan did his trademark eyebrow raise and spread his hands. "Hey, it pulls views. I'm no social media savant, but I know enough to know that tumblr freaks the fuck out every time Gavin and I make an innuendo at each other."

 

"Yeah, well, I just think you're laying it on a little thick. I can tell you're making him uncomfortable."

 

Ryan laughed. "Michael, Gavin's not the type to suffer bullshit, he'd tell me if he had an issue with it. How many times has he said that he'll do just about anything if there's someone filming him?" He cocked his head to the side, an amused smirk playing at his lips. "What's this really about? Are you  _jealous_?"

 

"Of course I'm not jealous, asshole," Michael retorted hotly, fingers unconsciously tightening into fists. Ryan raised an eyebrow again and Michael scowled, unable to deny it any longer. "Okay, so what if I am? Big fucking deal, just back the fuck off and it won't be a problem."

 

"Well, it  _is_  going to be a problem," Ryan all but growled, his amusement suddenly gone as he stepped in close, using his height advantage to full effect. "Because you're not the only one of us who has feelings for Gavin."

 

Michael glared up at him, now openly hostile. "I liked him first," he said in a low, threatening voice.

 

"Oh, you're calling dibs, are you? Very mature." Ryan folded his arms, not so subtly reminding Michael of the older man's more impressive musculature.

 

"I don't have to deal with this. Just fucking back off, alright?" Michael brushed past him, very deliberately knocking his shoulder against the older man's. His scowl deepened when the forceful push barely shifted Ryan at all, fuming silently as he left the room.

 

~* * *~

 

Things became tense between Ryan and Michael after that confrontation. Neither of them was willing to back down, and the fact that Gavin was putting the way they were acting down to the usual antics that plagued the Achievement Hunter office was doing absolutely nothing to help. If anything, Gavin's obliviousness to the situation was causing the tension between the two other men to escalate further, as they both vied for Gavin's attention.

 

The other Achievement Hunters at least sensed there was something going on, but none of them really connected the dots. Largely, they assumed that Michael and Ryan were having some sort of long-standing disagreement, since they were arguing with each other just as much as they were trying to impress Gavin.

 

"Alright," Geoff drawled after they'd all synced their audio for another Minecraft Let's Play. "For this one, we're going to split into teams of two-"

 

"Team Nice Dynamite, boi?" Michael asked Gavin immediately.

 

Ryan laughed. "If Gavin doesn't want to  _win_ , he should go straight ahead."

 

"Oh, you're starting this again?"

 

The older man put his hands up mock-defensively. "Hey, you've said it yourself, Team Nice Dynamite doesn't do so well together. And, y'know, Team Love 'n' Stuff hasn't really had the chance to flower yet."

 

"It's a team game, this isn't for the Tower of Pimps!"

 

"If you both wanna bone Gavin so bad, get it over and done with so we can do our jobs," Geoff cut in sardonically. "Why don't you two team up, Team Crazy Mad or whatever. You're definitely living up to the name. Gavin, you're with me - what's our team again?"

 

"I believe that would be,  _Plan G_ , Geoffrey," Gavin replied, running his creeper over to Geoff's Master Chief and remaining completely unaware of the glares Michael and Ryan were shooting at each other.

 

Their animosity led to some rather strained team dynamics, and unsurprisingly Ray and Jack won the Let's Play. Geoff jokingly called bullshit, saying that a team with Ray had an unfair advantage because he was actually good at video games. Jack agreed good-naturedly, while Gavin squawked indignantly about how close Team Plan G had come to victory, and Michael and Ryan brooded silently. Geoff eyed the last two warily, slowly realising the likely motive behind the hostility that had sprung up between them.

 

When the working day wrapped up and everyone started to head home, Geoff told Gavin to go wait at the car, then pulled Ryan and Michael to the side.

 

"Can we talk about what's going on with you two?"

 

"Nothing's going on," Michael replied quickly.

 

"Oh, so I've just been  _imagining_  you two jumping down each other's throats for the past few weeks? C'mon, something's obviously up, and I'm pretty sure it involves Gavin." He looked at them sternly as they tried to bluster, and they stopped. "Now look, I know I was joking earlier today when I said you should just bone him, but for Christ's sake, can you just maybe talk to the guy? At least stop this bullshit passive-aggressive mind games whatever it is you've got going on, because it's driving me crazy. I don't care if he rejects both of you. I don't care if he wants to have sex with both of you for three days straight. I don't want to hear about it, I just want this to be fixed. Okay?"

 

They both nodded, Ryan with a considering look on his face. "You know, a threesome is actually a pretty simple solution to this. Why didn't I think of that earlier-"

 

"I said  _don't_  want to know, Ryan," Geoff interrupted. "Do  _not_  need those mental images, alright?" He eyed them both fiercely. "I want you to talk to Gavin, and I want you to respect whatever decision he makes. And," His voice went from serious to outright dangerous, "If I find out you've hurt him in any way, you're fired. But I doubt you'll care, because you'll also be dead. Is that clear?"

 

It may have just been some aspect of Geoff's military training resurfacing, but both men had to resist the urge to salute or call their boss 'sir' as they agreed that yes, Geoff was being very clear and Gavin would be in no way harmed.

 

"Okay, good." He relaxed, smiling and transforming back into the lovingly incompetent gamer that they knew. "Go on, go talk to him. I've gotta find something to take my mind off the horrifically graphic mental images I'm getting right now."

 

Michael and Ryan nodded foolishly, feeling just a little like wayward schoolchildren as they tripped over each other in their haste to get out the door.

 

"I know I've said I'm okay with it, but are you?" Ryan asked as they headed toward the front of the building.

 

"Huh?"

 

Ryan raised a bemused eyebrow. "Well, seeing as we're about to go proposition Gavin for a threesome, it'd make sense to be sure  _you’re_ okay with it in the first place."

 

They stopped, Michael's forehead furrowing as he thought about it. Did he want to be with Gavin? Well, that was a stupid question. But, did he want to be with Ryan?

 

He considered it carefully, thinking over Ryan's admittedly handsome features, his broad musculature, and how enjoyable his company was when the two of them weren't at each other's throats. Michael swallowed, then nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." He squared his shoulders and pushed the front door open, marching across the parking lot with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Ryan followed with a more leisurely stride, but with the longer legs that came with his height, he was more or less able to keep pace with the younger man.

 

Gavin, leaning casually against Geoff's car, noticed their approach and called out a greeting. "Hey guys, what's up?"

 

Michael's tongue seemed to jam up in his mouth. "I... I mean we... Ryan?" he finished lamely, looking to the older man for help.

 

"Well, I can't really think of a way to really ease into this, so... Gavin, how would you feel about having a threesome with us?"

 

"Wow, you don't fucking pull your punches, do you?" Michael choked, wide-eyed and blushing with surprise.

 

"You don't have to say anything if it's not your thing," Ryan told Gavin calmly. "We can just walk away and pretend we didn't ask, if that's what you want."

 

Gavin's lips parted a few moments before the words would actually formulate. "You guys want to... do that... with me?"

 

"How have you not noticed the way Ryan and I've been looking at you? Fucking Christ, we've basically been tearing each other's heads off over this before we settled on the whole threesome idea, and we didn't even get to that until Geoff practically kicked both a new asshole!"

 

The Brit's brow furrowed with confusion. "Well, yeah, but I thought you were just mucking around like we normally do, everyone always makes sexual jokes in the office. I mean, I've always thought you were both pretty fit, but I didn't know..." he murmured, trailing off.

 

"Well... we weren't entirely joking."

 

"Then yes." Gavin nodded determinedly. "We're doing this. You can both come over to mine." He grinned crookedly. "That way, if I do change my mind, I can just have Geoff kick you out."

 

Ryan smiled wryly. "Yeah, he already had a bit of a Dad Talk with us. Whenabouts were you thinking?"

 

"Now."

 

Both other men started in surprise.

 

"Really? Now? Gavin, please be sure you're not just agreeing because you know we want you to. You don't want to end up doing something you might regret."

 

"You saying you'd be regrettable shag, Rye-Bread?"

 

"I'm  _saying_  that I don't want you to rush into anything. I'm sure Michael doesn't either."

 

The curly-haired man nodded. "At the least, it'll make work super awkward."

 

But Gavin fixed them with a determined gaze. "I've made up my mind. I want this."

 

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Geoff called out to them, poking his head out the front door of the building.

 

Ryan chuckled, then shouted back, "We're good, we've all made our decision." He waited for their boss to join them before continuing at a normal volume, "I'll take Michael in my car, and we'll follow behind, if that's okay with you, Geoff?"

 

"Sounds good." The moustachioed man walked around to the driver's side of his car, muttering what sounded like 'just think about puppies' over and over under his breath.

 

~* * *~

 

"We're just going to focus on you, Gavin." Ryan murmured against the shell of the younger man's ear. All three of them were now shirtless on Gavin's bed. Gavin was sitting just in front of Ryan, torsos flush, while Michael straddled Gavin's lap, legs lying on top of the others. The Brit shivered deliciously at the hands roaming over his body, the lips pressing against his skin. "Anything you want to do, so long as we're all comfortable with it, we'll do it. Okay?"

 

Gavin became suddenly and uncharacteristically nervous. Michael cupped his cheeks but the Brit's eyes slid away from his, focusing on some point on the wall. "What is it, Gav? What do you want us to do? We won't make fun of you, I promise."

 

"Iwasthinkingmaybetieupmyhands?" he mumbled, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

 

Ryan squeezed him gently on the shoulder. "You're going to have to speak a little slower there, Gavin," he said kindly.

 

Gavin took a deep breath. "My hands. I want you to tie them above my head, hang them from the beams." He pointed at the rafter running directly above his bed, blush deepening. Ryan's chuckle reverberated through his back.

 

"Is that all? Well, I'm certainly  _more_  than happy to go along with that. What about you, Michael?"  
 

"Oh, yeah."

 

Gavin smiled gratefully. "Thank god. I thought I'd weird you guys out."

 

Ryan chuckled again. "Don't worry, I've gotten into  _way_  kinkier things than that, trust me. Remember to ask me what happened last time I went to Portland sometime." He glanced around the room. "Do you have anything we can use?"

 

"Uh, yeah, I've got some ties for whenever I need to get dressed up in the bottom drawer of my dresser." Ryan planted a brief kiss on his shoulder before slipping away, returning moments later with two black ties, shooing Michael from the bed as he got to work. He expertly looped one around Gavin's wrists, knotting it securely but comfortably. Then, he threaded the thin end of the second tie through the loops and tied that off too, anchoring the wide end around the rafter. He quickly tested the knot, then stepped back to admire his handiwork, giving a small, satisfied nod.

 

"Do that a lot?" Michael asked dryly, noting the older man's efficiency. Ryan shrugged with a grin.

 

"I've been known to. Lucky the ceiling's so low, would've had to make him stand otherwise."

 

Both turned their attention back to the strung-up Brit, who was kneeling comfortably on the bed, arms stretched out above him. With the way that his arms pulled on the muscles of his torso, his abundance of body hair making a natural visual trail down his chest to legs that were spread provocatively against the bedcovers, and the shy yet sultry look on his face, he made quite the picture.

 

Michael couldn't help but stare. "Fuck, Gavin. You have no idea how hot you look right now."

 

A blush still tinging his cheeks, Gavin smiled, pleased. "So, are you two going to stand there until you cream yourselves just from looking at me, or are you going to do something about it?" he purred, looking up at them from under his lashes.

 

The two other men needed no further prompting, and quickly took up their previous spots. Ryan kissed at the side of Gavin's jaw and the younger man twisted his head so that their mouths met, groaning against Ryan's tongue as Michael's lips latched onto his neck.

 

Ryan's hands were everywhere - now squeezing Gavin's ass, now tracing his hip bones, now running up his sides, dancing over his ribs and gently pinching the Brit's nipples. For his part, Michael continued to kiss at Gavin's neck, steadying himself with one hand on Gavin's shoulder as he palmed lightly at the front of the other man's pants, feeling him harden and strain against the confines of his skinny jeans. Deciding it was only fair to relieve some of that pressure, Michael popped the button on Gavin's jeans and undid the zip, sliding his hand into the opening and massaging Gavin through his boxers. Gavin moaned into Ryan's mouth again, and both men worked at ridding Gavin of the jeans, letting their own follow suit until they were all sitting in just their underwear.

 

Gavin ground against Ryan's hips, and the older man's breath caught slightly. With a smirk, Gavin did it again, and Ryan groaned at the feeling of Gavin's ass pushing up against his rapidly hardening cock. He decided that underwear were currently surplus to requirements, and quickly divested both himself and Gavin of their fabric trappings. Gavin whined at the loss of contact, and the fact that Michael's hand was now on his cock, pumping in earnest, and panted, "There's lube and stuff in my bedside table, Ryan."

 

The older man strode over to the small table, fishing out the lube and a condom from the bottom drawer. "I think, with how Gavin is," Ryan gestured to the Brit's suspended arms as he climbed back onto the bed, "The easiest way to go about this is that I fuck Gavin while Michael sucks him off. Everyone okay with that?"

 

Gavin moaned in agreement, rutting his backside against Ryan as soon as the older man was once again close enough.

 

"Well, I've never given a guy a blowjob before, but I can definitely try," Michael replied, a little uncertainly.

 

"Don't worry, Michael, it's easy," Ryan soothed. "Just remember what you like when you get one, and try to mimic that. I'm sure if there's anything Gavin wants in particular, he'll let you know. Keep jerking him off while I get him prepared."

 

Ryan popped the cap on the lube, squirting some on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm them. He scooted back a little to give himself some room, and Gavin rose on his knees, back arching and straining against the ties, presenting his ass to Ryan. A quiet 'fuck' slipped past the older man's lips, and Michael moved in closer so he could continue stroking Gavin, supporting himself with one hand on the Brit's waist. Ryan traced a slicked finger around Gavin's entrance, then let it sink in, slowly drawing it out before pushing it back in, setting up a steady rhythm. Michael caught Gavin's lips with his own, tongues sliding against each other in an erotic dance. Ryan worked his way up to two fingers, then bumped his free hand against the one Michael was using to stroke Gavin.

 

"Move a little closer, Michael," he murmured, gently pushing the curly-haired man's hand away.

 

Michael obliged him, even though he was a little confused. "What-" He let out a groan as Ryan took Michael and Gavin in hand simultaneously, slowly pumping up both their lengths. A full body shudder ran through Michael at the sensation of his cock sliding against Gavin's, and Ryan's fingers sliding over both of them. Michael returned to kissing Gavin, and felt more than heard the Brit's breath hitch when Ryan added a third finger.

 

"You ready, Gavin?" Ryan whispered against his shoulder, breath raising goosebumps on the younger man's skin. Gavin nodded and made a pitiful noise that Michael swallowed into the kiss as Ryan tore the wrapping of the condom off and rolled it onto himself. Ryan stopped stroking the two younger men and lifted Gavin's hips, lining himself up with the Brit's entrance before slowly pushing in.

 

Gavin let out a shameless moan, pulling himself up by grabbing onto the tie connecting him to the ceiling to extend the feeling of Ryan sliding into him for as long as possible. After going as far up as he could, Gavin shakily lowered himself and let out another moan as he fully seated himself on Ryan, his back arching slightly and fitting perfectly against the older man's chest. Michael's mouth left Gavin's, trailing down his neck and chest before arriving at the crux of Gavin's hips. He hesitated for a split second, tongue darting out to wet his lips, then took the head of Gavin's cock into his mouth. Pushing down his apprehension, Michael bobbed his head down further, Gavin's cock sliding easily between his lips. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought it'd be - and the way it was making Gavin writhe above him more than made up for any discomfort Michael was feeling.

 

Ryan let the curly-haired man figure out his pace before thrusting into Gavin, smoothly creating a counterpoint to Michael's ministrations. Gavin tried to moan both their names at the same time, resulting in a tangled confusion of syllables. His arms flexed against his restraints as he first pushed himself down onto Ryan, then thrust into Michael's mouth. Michael ran his tongue along the underside of Gavin's cock and then, steadying himself with one hand on Gavin's hip, fingers twining with Ryan's, let the other hand trail between his own legs as he started stroking himself.

 

The air was filled with moans and whispered praises, Gavin still murmuring mangled portmanteaus of their names. It became harder for Michael to keep his mouth where it was supposed to be as Ryan and Gavin's motions became more erratic, and he took to just holding the head of Gavin's cock in his mouth, working his tongue around the edge of the foreskin and occasionally dipping into the slit. He continued to stroke himself and could feel that he was starting to build up to his finish, but he could tell Gavin was closer. He took Gavin in as far as he could, letting the other man come down the back of his throat. He pulled off and swallowed immediately, deciding he'd definitely tasted worse things in his life. His tongue darted out absently to collect any stray drops that fallen on his lips, and he sat back on his haunches to admire the sight of Gavin, spent yet still lustful, being fucked into by Ryan. Michael continued to jerk himself off, his motions becoming unsteady as Ryan let out one last grunt before losing himself to orgasm, and Michael quickly followed suit, spurting his load onto Gavin's stomach.

 

Gavin hung loosely, body limp and sated, as the other two men fell back against the bed, panting heavily.

 

"We need... We need to do that again sometime," Gavin rasped eventually. The other two breathlessly hummed their assent, Ryan rising to his feet unsteadily to untie Gavin from the rafters, frowning at the red marks left against Gavin's wrists.

 

"Hmm, I think we're going to need to get a proper set of cuffs for next time." Then, he added with a grin, "Good thing I know a place."


End file.
